What's Remembered is Well Forgotten
by StarDust Daze
Summary: Russia and America's relationship goes back to the 18th century, and as history moves on and as the two countries change into totally different nations politically and culturally, only one of them just can't let these memories go. Rus/Ame, slight angst, hopefully multi-chaptered, ongoing!


:Chapter 1:  
In the garden sat a young blond boy, he had a gentle smile on his lips, sunflowers surrounded him as the field of the yellow petaled flower smiled down on him, their height sprouting to as high as 20 feet tall. Their tall height reminded the blue eyed boy of a certain man. The imperialist country flashed in his mind, the confident, but humble smile on his lips, and his chilling violet eyes, slightly squint to not look directly into the sun on the Summer day in the New York ports. The boy, when he first met the mysterious man, was very young, a young colony that was about 7 years old in human years. The boy, Alfred, was a dreamer, and he had sat in the grass for many days on end, looking at his clear skies that had not meet the pollution of industrialization, and dreamed of merely being a bird, and being able to fly away from the confining ground to the fluffy clouds, where he would never be sourly granted any responsibilities, but at the thought of this his heart dropped. He did not want to leave his little family, his little brother Mattie, or his two big brothers Arthur, or, Francis. The boy thought of much favor to the blond Englishman than the passionate Frenchman, as the Englishman had raised him from when he was found that one day in the meadow. And as the boy wished and wished either way to be able to atleast be in the sky once, in his quite small life in comparision to the people who took care of him, he set eyes on the Russian man, he was in warm clothes with a cream sweater wrapped around him, he smiled down on him kindly, and next to Alfred was of course, his dear older brother Arthur, who was looking at the Russian man suspiciously. "Now, come on, Russia. What do you want?" The empire muttered, but loud enough for the northern nation to hear. "Hm, nothing at the most, Arthur."  
The man, who Alfred was introduced to as Russia, used the name Arthur as a poison to his mouth, not that the tiny colony recognized that.  
"I just wanted to meet the young one you have kept hidden from all of us, he has been making you quite successful, hm?" Russia remarked. Arthur's face squinted up at that. "Now! How dare you accuse me of-" the hot-tempered man was about to trail on, but was cut off by Russia talking to the awed Alfred, who was looking up at the tall man, who's shadow cast over Alfred's tiny one. "Now, Alfred, I hope you continue being good for your," he glanced at the noticeably angry man next to Alfred, "brother, and maybe when you grow up we can be allies, da?" Alfred nodded, excited for the future to come. The tall man straightened back up, looking over his broad shoulder to the Russian ship behind him. Workers of Imperial Russia were setting up the ship. "Ah, I guess it is my time to go. Have a good day, England, our business here is not finished." "Of course not, Russia." Said England. Alfred stared up at the Russian man, and felt a question bubbled up in curiosity. As the mysterious man retreated, Alfred put his small arm out as if that would stop the man from leaving to go far, far, away from him. "Wait!" Said the young colony. Russia looked over his shoulder to glance at the young boy. "W-What's your name?" Asked the young boy curiously, as if he needed to know this. The man he asked this to face was squinted up slightly in questioning, before it laid flat as if he finally processed the question asked. "Well, you could call me Ivan." was what he finally said, and he walked off, his business done for a day, and Alfred, left with his big brother on the docks, and as they slowly walked home back to their cabin Arthur built, the young boy could not wait to grow up.  
A/n: This isn't an one-shot, I plan on making this a lot longer! Al la vista~ 


End file.
